<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desert Flower by SugarGlaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819913">Desert Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze'>SugarGlaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, F/M, POV First Person, Sex, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Omura Clan exists as one of the Four Noble Families in the Seireitei, tasked with guarding blueprints said to create ancient weapons and artifacts. These blueprints are passed down from generation to generation to members of the head branch through an unknown method never to be shown or trusted to anyone but their own.</p>
<p>When Yukie, the daughter of the clan's head is sought after by Sōsuke Aizen, she is sent to Hueco Mundo as a means to form a political alliance with him. However, she doesn't trust Aizen and she catches the attention of Grimmjow; an escape from her unfortunate situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Enemy Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n: Tags may be added later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a fortress in the desert; one so massive that it can be seen for miles across the arid, white sand. I stare in awe at it from behind the shade of the Norimono, unsure of whether it is an illusion or not. No structure can possibly be this large, but Yama – my twin brother – claims the Seireitei pales in comparison. I don’t necessarily like it, but unfortunately, I cannot object to orders.</p>
<p>That is the reason I am here; far from home.</p>
<p>A summons lies in my lap; a beautiful handwritten letter that asks for me by name. The only reason I have it on my person is because I take pleasure in reading people. It’s a skill of mine, and the reason I feel anxious about visiting Las Noches.</p>
<p>Did I mention that I will be on my own? No … well it’s unfortunately true. No older brother and no way to escape, only me and Sōsuke Aizen for a period of two weeks. I hear that he has ten children – not biological – but I doubt any of them will help my time at the palace go by any quicker. None of this is relevant; just a thought.</p>
<p>How should I feel if not anxious? Exhilarated? Content? I honestly feel stranded; a nervous wreck. I have no idea what I am doing here, but if the letter in my lap is any indication, then I am here because Aizen is smitten with me.</p>
<p><em>That is an understatement, </em>I sneer to myself. He is obsessed.</p>
<p>My clan – the Omura – sees this as a political alliance. I see it as a disaster waiting to happen. Since I first met Sōsuke, at the one-week festival hosted by my clan, to celebrate the last snow of the winter season, I knew that he was up to something. He asked me questions too personal for my liking and spoke like our encounter was predetermined. I tried to stay away from him, but like a leech, he attached himself to me.</p>
<p>Then after the week passed by, I received a summons from him. My father responded almost immediately.</p>
<p>Releasing the shades of the Norimono, I pick up the letter and read over it again. It’s written in small, black letters that are pressed so deep I imagine the ink bled through to the next page. There is no indication of a slant, but the “I” is slashed in every word it is present in. Sōsuke Aizen, I assume is a hard to please man; extremely focused and logical too. My theory about him being obsessed seems almost out of character for him, and if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed that he was like this.</p>
<p>He unnerves me, and I have yet to arrive.</p>
<p><em>Speaking of which. </em>I lean forward and knock gently on the wall of my transport. The door slides open just a bit and a head peeks in.</p>
<p>“Are you in need of a rest, My Lady? I can have the Porters set you down for a little bit if you’d like to get out and stretch your legs.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Shigeru. I was just curious on how long it will take before we arrive at the palace,” I say with a smile.</p>
<p>Shigeru hums. “Not too sure, but we seem to be getting closer. The palace is much bigger than it was before and Runuganga mentioned that if we follow his allotted path then we should not get lost.”</p>
<p>I certainly hope not. Without Runuganga we surely would have been lost hours ago.</p>
<p>Excusing the escort to his duties, I lean back in my seat and wait. Hours seem to pass before Shigeru knocks and leans his head in again.</p>
<p>“We’ve arrived.”</p>
<p>He offers me a hand. I take an uneasy breath, taking it as he escorts me from the Norimono. The sand sinks into my zori sandals, but I am too enthralled with the massive size of the palace to care. It’s stunning; carved from pure marble.</p>
<p>Shigeru stands at my side.</p>
<p>“Nervous?”</p>
<p>I agree with a nod. “Anywhere but home unnerves me.”</p>
<p>“I know the feeling, but remember, I am here to protect you.”</p>
<p>His words ease me a little, but I still feel anxious.</p>
<p>As we near the palace entrance, the doors open. A person emerges, wearing a skull on their head, dressed in black and white. I stare in awe at them until they clear their voice to speak.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Los Noches, Lady Omura.”</p>
<p>He bows. “My name is Rudbornn Chelute; leader of the Exequias; a division tasked with guarding Las Noches.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure,” I say in uncertainty.</p>
<p>Exactly what is he doing here? I have an invitation, and though Rudbornn seems gracious, there is a hint of annoyance to his voice.</p>
<p>He leans up. “Lord Aizen asked me to escort you around the palace. There will be dinner in your honor and he insists you freshen up before attending.”</p>
<p>Heat burns my face. I’ve attended dinners before, but none in my honor. It’s a bit much. Regardless I agree.</p>
<p>Rudbornn motions me to follow, but as Shigeru and I draw near, he brings us to a halt.</p>
<p>“Lady Omura alone was granted permission to enter. I have to insist that all others stay in the guard bunker; my followers will escort them,” he curtly explains.</p>
<p>Shigeru too? I narrow my eyes.</p>
<p>“I have to insist otherwise.”</p>
<p>Shigeru objects. “It’s fine; I’ll be fine. Please don’t worry about me, My Lady.”</p>
<p>I beg to differ. How is he to protect me? Did Aizen plan this?</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>I reluctantly agree, leaving him and the Porters to the mercy of the Exequias as I follow Rudbornn into the palace. The doors slam shut behind me. Rudbornn says nothing more as he escorts me through Las Noches. I stay close; the halls appear the same; white marble and vacant. Where are the residents? Perhaps at the dining hall. I want to ask, but I remain silent as we move along.</p>
<p>Rudbornn eventually halts before a door and opens it, motioning me inside. The room is spacious; an L-shaped studio with a bed and a love seat. I assume the bathroom is behind the door near the kitchen. It’s charming at least.</p>
<p>“I’ll be outside,” Rudbornn mentions. “There’s a dress in the bathroom. Lord Aizen insists you wear it to dinner.”</p>
<p>He bows and leaves me to freshen up.</p>
<p>I drop onto the love seat, taking a deep and uneasy breath. Aizen can wait a moment longer. This is too much for me at the moment. Taking out the handwritten letter, I read over it again.</p>
<p>Sincerely yours, it says.</p>
<p>Seems impersonal to me.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Puppet Theatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My thoughts persistently return to the letter as Rudbornn escorts me through the mazelike hallways of the white palace once again. It makes no sense to me. What kind of man is Sōsuke Aizen? He’s undeniably not the chivalrous man he conducted himself as in front of my father; not even remotely; not with penmanship such as his. Impersonal and insincere. Perhaps I am merely a worrywart, ignoring his honest affections towards me because I scrutinized his letter one too many times on the journey here.</p>
<p>But perhaps I am right. It’s too soon to tell.</p>
<p>My feelings about him will have to be ignored, at least until I get to know him better.</p>
<p>“This dinner,” I mention, promptly interrupting the silence. “Will the lord of this palace be attending? It was last minute.”</p>
<p>Rudbornn hums. “Perhaps. Lord Aizen is a busy man, but he’s firm about such things. You are an important guest here; he’s made that clear to everyone in Las Noches.”</p>
<p>Though I imagine not everyone is as respectful to his request as most. Rudbornn seems to comply, but there is an underlining disrespect for me he seems to have, like I am lower than dirt to him. It matters not, I suppose, but I detest the fake respect he is compelled to use with me.</p>
<p>“And his … children? Will they too be present?”</p>
<p>He snorts. “Some may. Lord Aizen has no children of his own. The denizens here are more or less a motley crew of wayward souls.”</p>
<p>How noble of him.</p>
<p>I remain quiet for the remainder of the walk until we reach a set of high doors. Inside I can hear not a thing, but when Rudbornn opens them, soft music reaches my ears. I follow him inside to a banquet hall with an elongated table loaded with various foods and desserts. It all looks so good; I peek over Rudbornn’s shoulder in eager wonder.</p>
<p>A small handful of people I note are seated at the table with Aizen at the head. He stands upon our advancement and motions us over. Rudbornn steps aside and urges me forward with his head. I hesitantly move down the table, aware of the many curious and passive eyes on me, taking the seat offered to me by a man with unusual silver hair. He moves a seat down, placing me between Aizen and himself. I nod in thanks and sit straight.</p>
<p>It’s dead in here. Besides the music, no one is speaking.</p>
<p>The man beside me leans over. “Something wrong, Lady Yuina? You seem tense.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease her, Gin. She’s in a strange place, amongst people she has never met before,” Aizen orders.</p>
<p>He’s right. I am on edge being here.</p>
<p>Gin hums. “Of course. How insensitive of me. I mistook her expression.”</p>
<p>My expression? Did I make a face? I raise a brow in uncertainty.</p>
<p>“Lord Aizen said to stop,” a man with dark skin says. His eyes are veiled with a band-like visor, but his nose crinkles in annoyance towards the silver haired Gin.</p>
<p>Aizen clears his voice. “It’s fine Kaname. If Yuina is not bothered, then it matters not.”</p>
<p>“Nervous – like you said – but not insulted.”</p>
<p>Gin nods. “See … everything is fine.”</p>
<p>He slides me a cup; tea appears to be inside and I happily accept it.</p>
<p>“You look stunning in that dress,” Aizen mentions at once.</p>
<p>Embarrassment heats my face. I thank him softly, drinking some tea. Alas, he’s right. The dress is appealing; laced in black and formfitting. It’s as though it was made just for me. Perhaps it is.</p>
<p>Sitting down the cup, I glance at the spread of food on the table.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the dinner,” I say with a smile.</p>
<p>Aizen nods. “It’s the least I can do. You are an important guest here.”</p>
<p>So I’ve heard. Why though?</p>
<p>“I was honestly surprised by your letter,” I mention as I sit a delicious looking strawberry puff onto my plate. The cream sticks to my thumb and I eagerly lick it clean. “We hardly know one another, yet here I am.”</p>
<p>Aizen grins. “Is it wrong? All I want is to know you.”</p>
<p>I suppose not, but his interest feels … like an illusion. His words are saccharine; more than I can tolerate, but the look he gives me says otherwise. I don’t trust him. Am I wrong to feel this way? Aizen has done nothing to me to warrant such feelings. Perhaps I am just a prude.</p>
<p>“Show me around sometime,” I offer.</p>
<p>He laughs. “Of course. We can make plans later; rest and enjoy the feast tonight.”</p>
<p>I agree and continue to eat. The room seems to come alive at last; the people seated around us begin to eat, though no words are spoken between them.</p>
<p>Are they not allowed? And are there not supposed to be more of them? They remind me of marionettes; dressed nice with their subservient expressions.</p>
<p>“Where are––</p>
<p>The door bursts open and a man saunters in. His blue eyes dance in annoyance around the room before he sits at the table. Even from here I notice the marks on his face and the blood under his nose. What caused this? I glance at Aizen in concern. He merely grins.</p>
<p>“Seems Grimmjow has been involved in another fight,” Gin mentions.</p>
<p>Another?</p>
<p>“He doesn’t listen, Lord Aizen. You’ve warned him before,” Kaname adds.</p>
<p>Aizen hums. “Maybe we should allow Grimmjow to explain himself before we make assumptions. Right Grimmjow?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothin’ to explain,” he grunts.</p>
<p>Kaname sneers. “So, you admit to disobeying Lord Aizen?”</p>
<p>“I got into a fight, so yeah.”</p>
<p>Was he trying to get into trouble?</p>
<p>I look at him in pity and our eyes meet.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look, woman. I don’t need your damn sympathy,” he snaps at me.</p>
<p>A shiver cold as ice creeps down my spine. What is this feeling? I glance at Aizen and notice that his eyes are dark. Is this coming from him? This bloodlust? I have felt nothing like this before; dark and intimidating.</p>
<p>It vanishes straight away. I place a hand over my chest; my heart beats erratically. Fear permeates through me as I shrink away from Aizen. There is something unusual about him.</p>
<p>He grins again.</p>
<p>“Leave us Grimmjow,” he orders.</p>
<p>I cast Grimmjow a brief look and notice the obvious expression of destress on his face. He glares at Aizen, but stands and storms from the banquet hall in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Scary,” Gin teases.</p>
<p>No kidding.</p>
<p>I take a deep and uneasy breath. “Pardon me, but I feel unwell. I must be exhausted from the trip.”</p>
<p>“Ulquiorra will escort you back,” Aizen says.</p>
<p>A slender, pale skinned man stands and waits as I say my farewells.</p>
<p>I need to be alone; to escape these fake and subservient people. Something is not right here, and I am meant to remain here for thirteen long and difficult days.</p>
<p>I need an escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That Which Lurks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after the awkward dinner I wake up to a loud knock on the door. Easing up from the warm confines of my bed, I yawn in exhaustion and answer it, meeting the cyan eyes of the pale man who escorted me back to my room the previous day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares at me in silence as I attempt to remember his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ulquiorra? Good morning. Is there something you wanted?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hums. “Lord Aizen has requested your presence in the sun room for breakfast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a sun room here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yama told me the sun never shines upon Las Noches because of the strange environment it resides in. He was obviously mistaken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get dressed,” Ulquiorra orders, ignoring my question. “I will be in the hall. Do not keep Lord Aizen waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strange. He has an interesting way of addressing the man. I wonder if all the wayward souls – as Rudbornn dubbed them – address him as such. No matter. It’s not my concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I force a smile. “Yes, of course. I should not keep Sōsuke waiting. Give me a few minutes to freshen up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing the door with ease, I rush into the bathroom to change into something more fitting of the meeting. A proper bath is out of the question; I fear keeping Aizen in wait any longer will warrant unwanted annoyance from his cyan eyed puppet, if he is capable of such emotion. I change into a white sundress with a vibrant caerulean floral pattern along the side, and rush to meet with Ulquiorra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He barely casts his eyes at me and shoves his hands into the front pockets of his casual dress pants, leading me down the hall. I pace in order to keep up with his long and quick strides, and once we arrive at the doorway to the room, he leads me inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stare in complete awe at what I see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walls are made of frosted glass – I assume for privacy reasons – but natural illumination uncommon in Hueco Mundo spills in from the ivy-covered roof and warms up the small but welcoming space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hum and look at Aizen, who rests on a posh chair, dressed in navy button down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s gorgeous … and convivial.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warm rays of the sun shine down on me from above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is this possible? I heard the sun never rises here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aizen grins and motions for me to sit. “Join me and I will be more than happy to explain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I comply, eager to learn, taking the chair across from him; a round eating table rests between us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aizen sends Ulquiorra away and in comes the help with plates of delicious smelling food. They set them in front of us, then depart, leaving us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wait tolerantly for him to enlighten me, drinking a mimosa from a champagne flute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sun neither rises nor sets over Hueco Mundo,” he starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pucker a brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All you see – he pauses to motion with his slender fingers – is an illusion to a less than inspiring idea. The heat you feel is a series of electric lights hidden behind the frosted glass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>An illusion?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I hum and glance around in awe. “How interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aizen grins. “I’m happy you think so. I had it designed for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods. “The palace can be … tedious to some. Your comfort is important to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is generous of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I feel my face heat up. His words are saccharine to my ears. I cannot read this man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I ask … why me? Is it because of my family name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Omura are a noble clan; one of four, but not as famous as the Shihoin or Kuchiki clans. My families one purpose is to guard the blueprints used to forge ancient weapons and artifacts passed down from the ruler of our land. I doubt Aizen has an interest in old, decaying papers; not when the King is holder of the true weapons. Courting me will not get him closer to these weapons, or the Realm of the King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So then why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aizen reaches forward and touches me on the hand. His warm eyes stare deep into mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I like you, and I have ever since I laid eyes on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My face burns in embarrassment. How do I reply to this? My vocal cords struggle to make a noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aizen stands and hovers over me, leaning down to kiss the crown of my head. “I hope in the time you spend here; you can learn to like me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can barely breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifts my head and leans in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is he going to kiss me? Oh dear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sōsuke I––</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door suddenly opens and interrupts me. Gin hums, grinning at us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt, but Kaname is ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ready for what? I breathe easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aizen clears his voice and stands. “Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rests his hand on my bare shoulder. I shiver at his icy touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize for cutting this short, but I have urgent business to attend to. Another time, Yuina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gin waves at me. “Bye-bye!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Aizen leave. A woman comes in moments later; a dark-haired woman with heated rosy eyes. She stands against the door and stares at me in awkward silence. Perhaps she is my escort; she isn’t dressed like the help, but she is in all white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sip at my mimosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want a drink? There is plenty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I motion towards the pitcher, more than somewhat full. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snorts and trudges towards me, taking a seat. Picking up the flute, she takes a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is nice,” she mentions with a grin. “Though you must think you’re something unique to get treatment like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I raise a brow. That was unwarranted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pardon me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gives me a heated look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Aizen is too good for you,” she states. “You deserve none of this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I frown. “I do not disagree that I do not deserve this, but your opinion is unwanted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re unwanted,” she retorts like a scorned child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing, she slams her clenched hands down on the table, breaking a plate that covers the dining cloth in scrambled eggs and bacon. Her strength and rage are nothing to joke about. I sit down the flute and grit my teeth. This could turn bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What has her so riled?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are nothing to him,” the woman screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop this,” I demand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She widens her wild eyes. “You don’t get to order me around, worm. Menoly! Come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door jerks open and a familiar man comes in. I mirror the woman’s scared and shocked expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grimmjow!? Where is Menoly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grins. “Who knows, worm. Now get.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hell I will,” she sneers. “I have business with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grimmjow walks closer, back hunched. His electric eyes stare heatedly at her. “I won’t tell you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her shoulders sink in fear, but she growls at him, then shoots me a look. “We’re not done yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Storming passed him with her nose in the air, she leaves us in a rush. I watch in suspicion as Grimmjow takes her seat, drinking down the mimosa from the pitcher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wipes his mouth and glances at me. “I’d say ya owe me. That worm is weak, but to someone like you, she would have busted your skull.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And? I never asked for you to save me. I am not a damsel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grimmjow laughs. “A badass are you. Were ya gonna sick your guard dog on her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have not seen or spoken to Shigeru since I arrived, but I assume he is fine, resting in the guard house with the porters. In spite of this, I take offense to his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not need a hero to save me, and even if I did, I would undoubtedly not call on you,” I snap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grins. “I’m no hero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I remember the moment I initially met him inside the banquet hall, blood under his nose and marks on his face; marks he no longer has. He is a problem child, someone who acts out for attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing, I frown. “I pity you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back to face him. His wild eyes are electric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you not to give me that damn look, woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat burns my face. Being so close to him, I can smell the mimosa on his breath. My hand rests against his bare chest. His tan skin feels so warm and welcoming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not scared of you,” I say under my breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grimmjow grins. “You’re trembling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Am I? Fear is far from my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting my bottom lip, I yank back my hand. “Leave me be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a chance,” he retorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did I offend him? I certainly did not mean to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me,” I utter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snorts and leans in. “That worm better get in line, because I’m not done with you either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting me go, he treks passed me, bumping against me as he does, then leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I take an uneasy breath. What does he want with me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asking never crossed my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But excitement did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The imagine of his warm skin beneath my tongue devours me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>